


The Old Songs

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [56]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Slight nod to Chapter 3, Song Lyrics, Will Ryan is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: AKA, the Rock Band AU.





	The Old Songs

"Are you having a good time?" Bendy shouted.

The crowd roared in response, making the cartoon demon grin. Going from animated shenanigans to playing music in front of a live audience wasn't something he expected.

Then again, he never expected to find himself and his friends in the 'real' world either.

"Good! So are we!"

Adjusting his guitar, the demon gave a nod to Boris, who had his drumsticks at the ready.

"Shot through the heart!  
And you're to blame!  
Darling, you give love a bad name."

Launching into the opening guitar solo, Bendy stepped back as Boris joined in on the drums. Alice twirled her microphone as she took center stage, flashing a wink before starting to sing.

"An angel's smile is what I sell.  
I promise you heaven,  
Then put you through hell!  
Chains of love got a hold on me!  
When passion's a prison,  
You can't break free!  
Oh, I'm a loaded gun!  
Oh, there's nowhere to run.  
No one can save you,  
The damage is done!"

Bendy and Boris joined in for the chorus.

"Shot through the heart!  
And you're to blame!  
You give love a bad name!  
I play my part,  
And you play your game!  
You give love a bad name (bad name)!  
You give love a bad name!"

Alice struck a sultry pose, adjusting her halo with her free hand.

"Painted smile on my lips,  
Blood red nails on my fingertips.  
A schoolboy's dream,  
I act so shy,  
Our very first kiss  
Was the first kiss goodbye.  
Oh, I'm a loaded gun!  
Oh, there's nowhere to run.  
No one can save you,  
The damage is done!"

"Shot through the heart!  
And you're to blame!  
You give love a bad name!  
I play my part,  
And you play your game!  
You give love a bad name (bad name)!  
You give love..."

Sliding across the floor a la Pete Townshend, Bendy proceeded to show the guitar who was boss, playing the mid-song solo like a pro.

"Shot through the heart!  
And you're to blame!  
You give love a bad name!  
I play my part,  
And you play your game!  
You give love a bad name (bad name)!  
Shot through the heart!  
And you're to blame!  
You give love a bad name!  
I play my part,  
And you play your game!  
You give love a bad name (bad name)!"

Down in the audience, Henry grinned at the other ex-employees of Sillyvision.

"I have to admit," he shouted. "I was kind of skeptical when Bendy came up with the idea of a rock band. But he's a natural!"

"Of course he is!" Joey shouted back over the applause. "He was born to entertain, literally!"

"Just wait until you hear the songs they wrote!" added Grant. "Will actually helped with one of them!"

"What I want to know is who designed those outfits!"

"Oh, don't be such a square, Sammy!" Susie cheered as the guitar riffs of Helter Skelter began to echo through the arena. "Those three are going places!"


End file.
